Referring to FIG. 1, a general cleaning brush for cleaning a car or a large scale machine is illustrated. An upper surface 91 of a seat 90 is planted with hair beams 92 so as form a cambered hair surface 93. The seat 90 has a connecting opening 901 capable of being connected to a clean liquid tube. The connecting opening is communicated to the two water outlets 902 in the seat surface 91 (referring to FIG. 2) so that the cleaning liquid flows to the hair surface 93 along the hair beams 92 through the water outlets 902.
Obviously, the prior art has some defects, for example, only the surface 92 of the seat is planted with hairs so that only one hair surface 93 is formed. Thereby some dead points in a cleaning object to be cleaned, such as bending portions, cannot be cleaned completely so that cleaning efficiency is low.
Furthermore, the prior art connecting opening 902 is formed in a middle section of the seat 90, as shown in FIG. 2, so that the water outlets are formed on a center position of the surface 91. As a result, two sides of the hair surface have no cleaning liquid so that the cleaning operation cannot be performed uniformly on the hair surface.